Carnage (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions)
Carnage is an antagonist from the 2010 Marvel video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. It is a monstrous creature born from Peter Parker's blood and experimented on by S.H.E.I.L.D., which breaks out and causes mass murder and destruction. It is from the Ultimate dimension. Its vocal sound effects were provided by , who also voiced 8 in 9'', and Poseidon in ''God of War. Biography Carnage was created after Dr. Curtis Connors combined a blood sample from Peter Parker/Spider-Man with chemicals from the Venom Symbiote. Carnage, driven by pure, violent instinct, began draining life from humans. Spider-Man stopped it with help from S.H.E.I.L.D., and allowed them to imprison the monster. However, S.H.I.E.L.D experimented on Carnage, creating symbiotic clones and eventually causing it to break out. After the Tablet of Order and Chaos is broken in a battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio, the pieces are scattered across dimensions, with Carnage obtaining one. In the Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man goes to the S.H.E.I.L.D. base the Triskelion for help, only to find it destroyed. As he investigates, he finds the drained corpses of hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, which zombify and are wrecking havoc. Spider-Man chases after Carnage, battling through hundreds of corpses as he pursues the villain. Spider-Man eventually comes across a containment chamber, where clone versions of Carnage are held. They break out and attack, and Spider-Man has to fight them off. Spider-Man makes it outside to see that Carnage has crashed an entire Helicarrier. Carnage attacks with claws and spikes, but Spider-Man fights it off by kicking it into flaming reactors. Carnage flees and Spider-Man pursues, but has to escape another Helicarrier crashing from Carnage's clones. Spider-Man follows Carnage up the central tower. Carnage uses the Fragment, allowing it to create a tentacled, egg-like structure around itself. It fights with its tentacles while Spider-Man and Spider-Slayers work on destroying it. Spider-Man protects the Slayers while they use flamethrowers, eventually collapsing the sac and allowing Spider-Man to fight Carnage directly. Carnage uses claw-like growths to destroy the Slayers, and Spider-Man has to fight it again, but this time with it having enhanced abilities. Carnage repeatedly regrows the sac, causing Spider-Man to have to protect the backup Slayers. Eventually, Spider-Man beats Carnage down and throws it underneath a pillar, crushing it and allowing Spider-Man to reclaim the Fragment. Personality Carnage is malicious and feral. It acts on pure violent instinct and subjects hundreds of people to agonizing death as it spreads as much chaos and destruction as it can. It is wrathful and monstrous, not backing down during fights and uncaring of any of its atrocious actions. Gallery Images carnage shattered.jpg carnageroar.jpg Ultimate_Carnage_Shattered.jpg carnagedrain.jpg carnagevspiderman.jpg Videos Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions - Level 12 Carnage Boss Fight (Platinum Medal) Trivia *The comic book version of Ultimate Marvel's Carnage was bonded to Gwen Stacy, though this does not seem to be the case in the game according to the in-game biography sections. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Genderless Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Ferals Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Predator Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Amoral